


Serving and Servicing

by HeroFizzer



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Oral, Other, POV Second Person, Pegging, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After picking up Jill from work, you take her to your place to try out her new enhancements. At first, it might be odd that you own toys for such stimulation, but she really understands the appeal of things after a while. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Serving and Servicing

VA-11 Hall-A. When you looked at it a certain way, you had no clue what it was supposed to be. When you sounded it out, it was clearly a “leet” speak version of Valhalla. While it looked dingy and broken down on the outside, inside was your modest everyday bar. It was a nice change of pace, given that such a facade would usually include a similar dump on the inside.

But Dana held the place up well, considering they had potentially one or two customers at a time. The regulars were very few and far between, yourself included. And the truth was that you only really ever stopped by for one reason: Jill Stingray.

You heard from others in the bar, particularly Jill's oddly less mature owner of the place, Dana, that it wasn't her real name. There was obviously some sort of story behind all of that, but you chose not to press into it further, especially when you were getting further into your relationship.

You originally met Jill at a *Kira* Mikai concert, having stood close to her by accident. While she did seem to be closed off from you at first glance, she seemed unusually willing to meet you more and more, even inviting you over to check out her kotatsu. It was nice and comfy, and was the seal on the deal for you to get your own.

Things finally worked out for you two to be a couple, and while Jill was still her usual self towards you, there wasn't much about it that you minded. She still had her ways to show her love and affection towards you, and it was all you could ask for. Even after you two shared your kinks and interests with one another, there were certain...upgrades that Jill was willing to make to herself, although it was still quite a change that she was trying to adjust to.

As you thought about all of this, you almost missed Gilliam rushing past you to the doorway, a giant bag of...something...in his hands. You decided not to ask about it, as anything involving him seemed to go to some strange places.

“Well, look who finally showed up,” you heard Dana say, looking down to spot the white haired owner of the bar, “if it isn't my number one customer.”

“Ahah...can we really call myself a customer here...?” you asked, a little embarrassed. “I don't usually buy much in the way of drinks, I'm only showing up to take Jill back to my apartment.”

That caused the white haired bar owner's cheeks to puff up. You realized that she was just trying to get you to actually buy something, and even as she tried not to pout, you were still not going to buy anything. Particularly because there was nobody to serve you. “So is Jill almost done?”

“She went in the back for a quick smoke.” Dana said. “But don't worry, she'll be out of here soon enough.” Her eyelids lowered, followed by a mischievous smirk forming on her lips. “Sooo, what do you guys plan on doing tonight?”

“None of your business...” you sighed.

“Come ooon, don't tell me you two haven't done anything yet!” Dana teased, bumping her elbow into you. “It's not like the modifications she got are a secret anyway!”

“Who told-”

“She told you *Kira* Mikai showed up here a few nights ago, right?”

You looked over at the bar, seeing a glass that had the idol's name autographed on it. “As a matter of fact, yeah, she mentioned it. Pretty big deal, if this bar had customerrrrs!” You hissed as Dana stomped down on your foot, getting annoyed with such obvious comments regarding her business within the pub. “Come on, I'm not saying anything that's wrong here!”

“Anyway, yeah, you can imagine that meeting her may have...popped something in her. It was a little hard to miss, but when she talked about it, things were pretty clear.”

As you rubbed one foot over the other from the harsh stomp the short bar owner gave you, you admitted, “We're still waiting for her to adjust to everything. She thinks it's nice and all, but she still feels a little...inconvenienced by it.”

“Well, how many people are out there getting modifications to their naugh-”

“Dana, stop harassing the BF. It's not a good look for other customers coming in.” You and the bar owner turn to see Jill walking back in from the winter chill, wearing the fur coat she was often seen with. Her bartending outfit was underneath, which you always liked for how well it showed off her figure. In fact, you could see now how Dana could have spotted her little modifications through it.

“Well then maybe he should stop making fun of the bar!” Dana whined.

“That won't happen.” Jill sighed as she came up to the both of you. “Although hey, even as an employee it still amazes me we're still open.”

“Not you too!” Dana whined again. “Just...get out of here, both of you! You're fired! For the night.” The last bit she said under her breath, but it was clear what she said, and even she wasn't taking herself all that seriously.

“Right, see you tomorrow night,” Jill said, locking her arm around yours as you headed out of the bar. When there was enough distance between both of you and the bar, your girlfriend let out a sigh, lowering her head as she did so. “Honestly, the nerve of her spying on me when *Kira* Mikai showed up...”

“Oh, you heard that, huh?” you said.

“She makes no secrets about it around me,” Jill explained, “honestly, it makes me wonder if she's jealous or something because it's not being used on her.”

“It's possible,” you replied, “although maybe we should discuss that a bit more when we get back to my place.”

“Sounds fair. But we're not getting under your kotatsu just yet. There's something I need to do.”

“Oh?”

“What...well, what WE need to do...”

“Ah.”

##

“Finally, some warmth...”

You helped slip Jill's coat off of her, letting her walk forward towards the couch and just plop right down on her ass. She groaned as she rested her head on the back rest, her eyes shut for a few seconds before she stared blankly at the ceiling.

“You good?” you asked, taking a seat next to the bartender.

“Yeah, just a feeling I get when I'm on my feet for several hours at a time...” she replied. “Wish Dana would get some rubber mats down there or something...”

“I could buy you one for Mega Christmas.”

Jill scoffed at that. “Don't you dare. The second you try to do Dana a favor like that, she's going to take advantage of you.”

“Right, I'll just keep that in mind...”

Jill finally hiked the skirt of her bartender outfit up, revealing her panties underneath. There was a bulge that went with it, though it still looked as if she hadn't had a rise all evening. She slipped off her panties as well, making herself comfortable on your couch as she started to stroke away at her junk.

That was the modification that she had given herself; as part of the interests you both had, Jill was finally willing to make herself a hermaphrodite, though getting it was not all that easy. You both had to put some money into it, but it was worth it, even if you both had yet to muster the courage to actually take advantage of everything. As she touched her cock, massaging it in her hand, she moaned quietly, looking more relaxed than you could recall her being.

“It's not easy getting used to this...” she sighed. “Thanks to Dana seeing me get erect, it feels like an inconvenience in some way.”

“Sorry.” you said, rubbing the back of your head. “I never thought about...others seeing it, I guess.”

“It's fine,” she said, a light grunt coming from her lips as she thumbed her tip, “just...can I admit something to you?”

“Go ahead.”

“This is the first time I'm touching it like this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...” You watched as Jill's cheeks turned bright red, as if she was embarrassed to hear this from you. “I've been pretty restrained on masturbation after all these years. Probably surprises you a bit, hm?”

“Not even your pussy?”

Jill pushed her balls up from her crotch, revealing her dampened pussy to you. “Yeah, no, not even that. I guess when the balls get in the way I just never think about it. It's...also tough to really do both at the same time. I think...maybe? I might need to play with both to actually get to that point...”

“I can help with that!” you said, getting up from your seat next to her. The bartender gave you a curious look, unaware how you were going to give her a hand. Before she could say anything, you rushed into your bedroom, digging through your drawers until you found what you were looking for. You came back to her with a toy vibrator in hand, much to her curiosity. “What?”

“I dunno, I guess I didn't expect you to have one of those...”

“I...might use it every once in a while.”

To which Jill shouted, “At least tell me you clean it!”

“Of course I do!” you yelled back. “Just...calm down and relax. I'll help you out.”

“As long as you know what you're doing...” you heard Jill sigh, spreading her legs apart as she kept her scrotum from covering her snatch. Kneeling between her legs, you pushed the vibrator between her holds, hearing a gentle grunt escape through her teeth. You did your best not to be too rough, given this would be her first time having something penetrate her, but that didn't last for too long. She shivered, gripping the couch as you pushed in deeper, stretching out her canal to fit the toy inside her. The worst part was that this was the thinnest of your toys, which you used to first play with yourself in a sexual manner.

“Is it supposed to feel this big...?” Jill asked, sounding as if the vibrator was straining her.

“I guess for a first timer...” you replied. As the toy was pushed in as deep as it could get, you twisted the bottom, turning it on slowly so that the bartender could get used to the vibrating functions of the device. Jill shivered, gripping her hands on her thighs as she tried to keep herself from closing them in on your hand. You watched as her member slowly rose up off of her balls, which also felt the vibrations since your toy wasn't fully inside her snatch.

“It feels like a lot...” she confessed, breathing heavily while she looked flushed from the insertion moving around inside her snatch. Her hands moved to her chest, massaging her breasts through her outfit as she continued to feel arousal through your toy. “This...is as big as it gets, right?”

“Well...” As you reached for her cock, you noticed how thick it was, even at half-mast. Compared to how thin your toy was, even its length had nothing on Jill and her shaft. You almost wanted to measure your dick against her own, though you worried that, potentially, she would be bigger than you.

You suppose there was only one way to find out, but you weren't quite ready to see if she had a bigger dong than you.

You started to stroke her cock, hearing a purr escape from Jill's lips. She was slowly starting to get into the groove of things, rubbing her ass against your couch to move into the vibrator. Your hand was still massaging away at her cock, stroking it gently until she had reached a full erection. By the time that occurred, her urethral slit was oozing with precum, which slowly dangled off the crown. Her member throbbed hard in your hand, with every vibration causing just a little more of the clear liquid to dab up on the tip.

Slowly, you reached your mouth out for her dick, pecking at her crown while getting a bit of precum on your lips. Jill moaned in response, her mouth now hanging open after your toy bumped against her cervix. “Sorry!” she shouted apologetically. “I wasn't expecting that! But the thing with your mouth...can you keep going?”

You nodded, doing so repeatedly. Kissing her cock was a pleasant experience, as you had never been able to meet a woman who had modified herself before. It was nice that you both shared this interest, otherwise who knows how your relationship with the bartender would have turned out. The taste of precum was getting to you, with your tongue finally pushing against the tip and gathering up what had pooled out of the slit, just so you could share it with Jill later on.

“Yeah, that's nice...” Jill said with a shiver. “How...how good are you at getting the whole thing in?”

You had to question that yourself, as you had some practice sucking on your toy members, yet never experienced a real one before. You don't think anything you owned really matched up to the none inches Jill had, but we're willing to give it a go anyway.

Leaning into the bartender's member, you pushed your lips over the tip, groaning as you took a quick note of just how thick your girlfriend was. She wasn't jaw stretching big or anything, but it was girthy enough that you weren't used to getting your mouth around it. Still, you pushed onward, wanting to pleasure both parts of her genitals and make her feel good about it.

"So warm…" Jill said, groping harder against her chest. "Your mouth is so warm. It's surprisingly nice."

Taking the compliment, you pushed forward on the bartender's dong, grunting as every inch went deeper inside your orifice. Breathing through your nostrils, you were able to maintain a proper gag reflex, hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from your girlfriend. Her body shook about, writhing atop her seat as she felt the dual stimulation between your oral talents and the toy vibrating away inside her vaginal canal. Her hands soon moved from her chest to your head, petting her fingers through your hair as if she was treating you like a pet.

"You're doing good…" moaned Jill. "Not that I have a good measuring stick for good, but…it's nice enough for me, obviously."

With that in mind, you continued to move your lips down, having some trouble as the crown pushed against your throat, bulging it out in a manner you weren't used to. Your eyes shut as you trudged on, getting your lips all the way down to her base just to prove to yourself you could do it. The whole thing was straining, but you completed your quest, fitting the entire shaft inside your mouth.

Now that you had accomplished this, you began to bob away at Jill's dick, pushing your lips hard against her groin even as her genitals pushed your throat outwards due to its size. The better you adjusted to her size, the easier it was for your mouth to ride against her schlong, hearing her moan loudly due to the stimulation you created.

The toy in her snatch was slowly increasing in its volume, with vibrations dialed up slowly thanks to twisting the know. Jill sucked on her lower lip, eyes visibly rolling back as she curled her legs in atop the couch. She was clearly becoming more inviting to the sexual efforts you presented, especially as the rhythm of your head bobbing picked up. With your saliva building up on your mouth, you used it to lubricate her shaft, over piling it on her veiny skin before it dripped down to the base, then slowly moving down to her balls.

"Faster…" begged Jill.

You tried to do so, but that caused her crown to spike against the back of her throat, causing you to pause as it almost made you gag. Your body tensed up as a result, holding back a harsh cough that came from the abrupt jab. You twisted the toy in her vagina to make up for that, but it wasn't enough to create stimulation to satisfy Jill's needs.

"Come on…dammit…go…faster!"

Jill surprised you by gripping your head with both hands, getting your hair tightly in her fingers. She gave you a hard pull into her base, with her own hips leaving the couch and thrusting into your mouth. The bartender groaned heavily, her teeth clenched together as she fixated on ejaculating into your mouth. You were forced to stare straight on, but you could feel her gaze looking down at you as she took a one eighty in her mood.

She loved how you made her feel, but it seemed she could only handle so much before wanting that final release. It was something you definitely needed to take note of for the future.

The toy in her snatch slipped out of your grip as Jill moved about, punting her waistline harder into your face while her cock clogged your throat. Somehow it managed to stay inside her thanks to the angle it landed, and was helpful in fully getting the bartender to her peak.

"Oh fuck! I can't believe I'm close!" Jill shouted. "It feels good! I'm going to cum…out of…both!"

With a mighty growl, Jill held your head close to her crotch, her member bulging against your throat as you awaited its release. When your throat finally filled with hermaphrodite seed, your eyes went wide, holding her thighs as you tensed up. The bartender quivered heavily as she released her seed, with her feminine fluids squirting onto your couch. The cry of blissful agony was loud, a concern you had regarding your neighbors, but that was barely important right now.

Even after she completed filling your throat and spraying on your couch, Jill had her legs locked around your shoulders, panting heavily as she came down from her release. When she did finally loosen her grip, you popped your lips off of her schlong, looking up to see the dulled over look in her eyes, as if she wandered off into a coma. You were about to ask her if she was okay, until she suddenly came to life with a cackle. 

"Shit!" Jill shouted as she smiled. "I didn't think it could ever feel that good!"

"So you liked it?" You asked, wiping a string of cum off your lower lip.

"Yeah. Cumming from both was awesome," she said, "but man, the feeling I got from that short power trip…"

"Never felt anything like it before?"

Jill grinned. "Never. But now that I've had a little taste, I wanna do more of that." She pushed her finger against your chin, rubbing along it as she teased you. "And I think both my genitals need to be deprived of their virginity, right?"

You weren't sure what it was about the bartender as she acted like this, but you were getting hard seeing her act in such a way. Thankfully you were getting aroused by sucking on her cock, so by now you were clearly hard enough to help her out in at least one of those holes.

"Yeah, of course." You said, standing up off the ground. "Let's take it to my bedroom, though. I think you'd be a bit comfier there."

As you helped Jill off the couch, she almost stumbled, reminding you of at least one occasion where she had to help a drunk corgi leave the bar before closing time. You both made it safe to the bed, with Jill deciding to lay on it, getting on her hands and knees. "Well? Put it in!" She said as she looked back at you.

While you pulled your pants down, you caught a glimpse of Jill's behind, seeing her twig and berries dangling between her legs as her vaginal Gold's were leaking out fluids. She was clearly eager to be in this position, though it amazed you how she could get so hard again in such a short amount of time.

Perhaps it was part of her modifications, but she was showing impatience by shaking her butt back and forth. You might as well go ahead and satisfy your bartender girlfriend.

"Come on, dammit! Don't keep me waiting!" Jill barked.

You proceeded to get on the bed, kneeling behind the bartender as you teased her pussy with your crown. She purred with wonder, enjoying the light massage that you brought to her folds. It felt good as you ended up wetting your whistle with her lubrication, preparing for the push that would get her the most excited.

As you slipped your rod into her sheath, Jill gasped, holding her hand over her mouth as you rocked away to get your full shaft inside of her. Holding her by her hips, you pulled her into your waist in order to fit your inches within her canal. You moaned loudly, head tilted back as you felt the slimy walls pushing against your dick, stimulating your veins as they pumped with blood to keep you erect.

When the bartender shivered, it was right at the moment when your crown bucked into her cervix, just merely before it could penetrate and invade her womb. That was good enough for you, so you reared your hips back before thrusting away at her pussy, hearing Jill groan with every thrust against her backside. She began to undress herself as she knelt before you, first by removing her uniform's dress by raising it over her head. Then came her button down shirt, and finally her bra, leaving her fully naked as you reamed her from behind.

"It was getting hot…" Jill said, fanning herself off as an excuse for getting in the buff. Given how sweaty her shirt had become, you could see that actually was the case, though she should have likely undressed beforehand.

You pecked at her neckline as your hands moved to the front of Jill's body, hearing her purr as you squeezed her breasts in your hands. They weren't all that big, but they were nice and soft enough that you could fondle them from behind. The bartender wrapped her arm around your head, leaning hers away from you as you continued to caress her neck with your lips. She bit her lower lip as you prodded at her skin, even lashing your tongue at it a few times.

Your hands moved down from her chest, running down her torso before reaching down for her cock. Jill had chills as you wrapped her fingers around her shaft, pumping your fist as you massaged away. As her back pushed into your chest, it brought you both closer, with your scrotum swinging into her balls. The hard, sweaty pounding of skin on skin hit your ears, making the most pleasant sound you could imagine as you hit her ass. The bartender enjoyed the impactful thrusts against her behind, all while her fluids dripped from her sheath.

As you stroke away at her cock, your other hand eventually pushed its way under het sack, allowing you to feel for the pussy she had underneath. Her clitoris was right there to stimulate, and you could see from her perspective how all of this could be a nuisance; given how her balls covered the nub, it was likely rubbing away constantly, arousing Jill without even realizing it. But she expressed her enjoyment of being pounded by your shaft while you rubbed hers the right way, even as she turned her head to give you a peck before you pressed her neck again.

You stopped pounding the bartender, pausing just to spend the moment making out with your twintails girlfriend. She pushed her tongue against your lips, prompting you to open up as your own managed to curl up as an invitation. Jill pushed her lips onto yours, leaving it open as your tongues pushed against one another, swapping saliva with one another as you ran your thumb and finger over her sensitive crown. A few thrusts against her behind came in during that period, with Jill occasionally moaning into your mouth. It was still a passionate moment for you both, although the bartender knew enough to send a signal your way when she was ready to venture on.

Grinding her backside against your groin, she managed to move your member around in her snatch. The motions she made with her ass caused you to lose focus, tensing up from how sensitive you had become. You stopped making out with the bartender, resting your head on the back of her shoulder blade, gripping her cock tightly in your hand. As you gave it a tight squeeze, even Jill paused her movements, as it cut off circulation, causing her to swell up. “Not again...” she groaned.

You thought it was nice that Jill was about to cum, as you were throbbing in her snatch as well. After you regained your ability to move, you pumped into her a few times before finally releasing your seed within her snatch. Her wad shot far as well, going straight to the top of your bed. Her pussy was no better, as the stimulation you provided caused her to squirt out pretty harshly as it rained atop your member. After all of that, you did have a thought about how amusing it was that there were three different climaxes occurring at once, even if two of those came from the same person.

“Dammit...you made me cum again!” Jill growled, slamming her hands down on top of your bed.

“That's how sex works, doesn't it?” you laughed, pecking your lips onto her neck again.

“Sure, but I hope you don't think that's going to be the end of it.” she said, crawling forward to pop your cock out of her snatch. More fluids oozed out of it, dripping onto your sheets. “I mean it's not fair that you get to dump your load in me, right?”

“Are you getting at this how I think you are?” you asked with intrigue. The thought of where this could go got you heated, and your cock was rising up already. You could see what it took Jill to get herself erect so fast, especially when she turned around and pounced atop you. As she held your wrists down on the bed, she gave you a mischievous grin, especially as she grinds her cock against yours. You let out a deep groan, with your dicks massaging into one another, with the bartender ensuring you're both greatly hard for further action.

“You know, it finally dawned on me that I've been so easy to get stiff again because of how stressed I get from the job.” she mused, running her finger over your chest. “So no wonder I can get so steamed so easily, just a lot of pent up frustration in my head going down to my dick.”

Once she was stiff enough, Jill pulled away from your shaft and pushed the crown against your ass. You could feel her trying to push into your rectal cavity, though given her girth it was a bit of a strain. It didn't help that you were clenching down, yourself nervous as this was the first time you were getting penetrated by a real member. The precum oozing from her urethral slit was enough lubrication for her to slip inside, causing your back to arch as she pushed your anus out to fit her girth inside.

“As her inches slipped into your ass, you could see Jill smiling down at you, enjoying herself as she stretched you out. It was certainly a much different person from her usual 'not willing to deal with this shit' attitude, though that was likely a result of holding back her true urges to vent at the people that brought her to that brink.

Needless to say Jill was much more aggressive towards you and your ass than you expected her to be, as she lifted your legs in the air so that she could give herself better access to your behind. She then proceeded to slap her hips into your cheeks, watching your face contort as her rod bucked against your cavity. Though she used her precum to slip inside, the rest of the reaming she gave you was pretty raw, though your ass was getting used to having something of such girth within you.

“Are you enjoying this, bitch?” Jill asked, huffing away as she swung her hips against you. “You look like you're enjoying it, you filthy boy! What a fucking slut, getting your ass reamed by a tired ass bartender who needs to get back at the world!”

You looked away from her for a second, your chest heaving as you took every thrust that your girlfriend gave you. As she proceeded to buck at your ass, watching your cock as it bounced about. Your precum was flying about, though there wasn't too much coming up to justify a mess, at least compared to what Jill left on your bed. You grabbed hold of the sheets, pursing your lips in as you stared up at the bartender, watching her breasts jiggle with every motion made into your body. It was clear she was getting a thrill out of being on top, being the one in charge for a change.

“You never thought you'd get dicked by a girl, did you?” Jill laughed, swinging into you harder. She gave your ass a hard smack, causing you to shiver as your skin swelled up atop the cheek. The bartender was getting more aggressive, enough that you could hear the bed squeaking as it moved about with her motions. She began to tug on your cock, pumping away at it with her fist while you groaned from her touch. She seemed to show jealousy in it, as you were already lubricated thanks to sticking your dick in her honey pot, while you had nothing similar to give her.

“You really had fun with my pussy, didn't you?” asked Jill, groaning as she realized how slick your dick was, with your skin smoothed over by her juices. “Let's see how much fun I can have with your ass, then!”

Even though she said that, you were surprised when she popped her cock out of her ass, as you wondered if she was going to leave a trail of seed on your chest instead. Even that assumption was wrong, as the bartender ended up shoving you onto your hands and knees instead. It was a position you had her in just moments before, and you had a pretty good idea where this was about to go.

You let out an embarrassing hum, your head tilted back as Jill rubbed her crown against your cavity again. This time, it was much easier for her to drill her dick into your ass, though it still didn't feel all that smooth. You had yourself to blame for that, as it wasn't like your anus was capable of self-lubrication like her pussy could.

The bartender tried to match how you handled her when you were topping her in the doggystyle position, holding your hips as she prepared to pump herself against your body. It was clear that this was a little different compared to that, as she had a smaller frame compared to what you do. She may have loved that high she received from being on top, but it was a bit tougher to treat you like the bottom you wanted to be in the scenario. Perhaps you should have considered that when all of this started, but even so, Jill was ready to give it a shot.

Ready to have more fun with your ass, Jill pumped away into your behind, pressing her fingernails into your back. She dragged them lightly down your skin, as if giving a massage to you. It was equally a sensory thing, as you had no idea how rough she could potentially get, though she continued to keep it simple. You had to imagine there were scratch marks on your skin now, but those would likely be gone overnight. It still sent shivers down your spine, feeling oddly relaxing even as she drove herself into your backside.

As the bartender pegged you, your cock was swinging about underneath you. Her balls slapped against your own, which caused your member to throb harder from the impact that it brought. For a first timer, Jill wasn't doing so bad, although even you didn't think you were that great given it was your first as well.

She did, however, decide to repay you for playing with herself when you were penetrating her pussy. Reaching around for your shaft, she groaned as she pumped her fist around it, especially teasing your urethral slit with her thumb. She put her fingernail on top of it, teasing away as she slid it against the length of the tip. You groaned, shivering hard as you let her continue to pummel your ass, beating your meat with your hand as she lubricated your crown with your own fluids. You could hear her heaving behind you, getting more and more aggressive as her veins swelled up against your rectal cavity, a sure sign that she was about to explode. You finally hit your peak as well, shooting yourself upright as your back met with her chest, causing Jill to wrap her arms around you as you came in unison.

As your load shot off the bed and onto the floor, Jill held you tightly as she pushed her face against your back. She groaned loudly, though her voice was muffled by your skin as she let her seed hose down your anus. Her pussy was dripping fluids, although it wasn't as profuse as the previous times she ended up ejaculating. That likely had a lot to do with her lacking stimulation, but even so you could tell she was enjoying the experience, especially having a place she could dump her load into.

As you both came down from your sexual high, Jill continued to hold onto you, afraid to collapse on your bed and with you accidentally falling on top of her. You were fine, however, as you ended up on your hands and knees as you took deep breaths. You wiped the sweat off your face, with the bartender collapsing on top of you instead.

“This...has definitely been an experience...” Jill said with a tired laugh. “I didn't think sex could be this fun.”

“I didn't know taking it from behind could be so...this...” you admitted. “So there's that, at least.”

“Didn't you say something that you always had to use toys for anal pleasure?”

“I did, but it's not exactly the same thing as being reamed by an actual person.” you admitted. “Especially when you're in control of how much goes in and how fast it moves.”

She laughed, pecking the back of your neck before she finally pulled her cock from your ass. It turned out she had a little more cum left to give, as she shot a few more drops onto your lower back. “If you want, I can try to mix you a few drinks.” Jill then left the bed, heading out of the room and exploring the kitchen, her body still naked as her flaccid member swung back and forth with every step she took.

You smiled, rolling onto your back as you thought about how lucky you were to have a girlfriend who was this willing to go so far with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
